Falling Star
by BetaReject
Summary: What if Helo learnt of Sharon's pregnancy by other means? Perhaps the hand of God has touched them both?


**Title:** Fallen Star

**Characters:** Boomer/Helo

**Rating:** PG (just to be safe)

**Concept:** Helo learns of Boomer's pregnancy by other means.

**Usual Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Everything belongs to the creators of BSG )

**Timeline:** Kolbol's Gleaming Part 1

**Author note:** Sorry this isn't Betaed due to RL I wasn't able to get this done until too late…so please forgive me for the typos etc…Although if anyone is up for beta reading I'll be more the happy to repost and give credit )

_"…Every night we have important messages from the unconscious…We would do well to ask why our unconscious put us there…"_

_The Talmed_

Ever since that fateful day in the woods the dreams had hunted him. At first it was blurry, shadows moving, colors flitting across his subconscious eyes. As though his mind was trying to tell him something or rather needed to tell him something important. If only he knew what it is saying or rather understood what it is trying to tell him.

But with each passing night the images become clearer and more defined burning it's meaning or lack thereof in his mind till this particular evening as he dozes off unintentionally while taking watch over the Cylon who remains motionless in the rain returning his cold gaze. lj-cut text"Fallen Star..."

A cool breeze brushes against his flushed skin, the scent of wild flowers and sweet grass linger as a warm and inviting sun hangs in the sky. All around him resting frozen in time monuments to a civilization long since past away. He doesn't know why he is here only that he is and he is not alone.

Dressed in a beautiful dark red sundress Sharon Valerii slips her hand into his (fits like a glove). She gives him a kind smile to which he responds readily for the moment unable to remember what she really is or rather not caring.

Inviting him to follow her, the Cylon tugs at his hand gently and soon Karl follows without question as he has every night since the dreams first began. Moving through the tall grass he tries to figure out where he is and where she could be leading him. He senses this place is familiar but can't quite remember when he was ever here. Unable to resist he asks her just where she is taking him. Shaking her head she gives him a coy smile and laughs softly.

"It's a surprise."

He nods understanding though curiosity is evident in his eyes.

It takes little time to guide him to a half standing building where she pauses motioning him to step inside. Glancing to the Cylon woman his curiosity is dampened by caution but it soon melts away to her encouraging smile.

Stepping inside the ruins everything around him shifts and changes coming to life as the massive ruins suddenly regains the opulence it once knew. Karl's ears pick up the sound of a symphony playing a tune he once heard as a young boy, back when he saw a priestess in the temple, Christen a family's newborn child. It was a beautiful tune one he always remembered despite the many years that have passed since that day.

But what catches his attention rests in the center of the room resting on the parapet. Elegantly carved from wood and painted by hand rests a cradle. Hearing a cry Karl glances around quickly though painfully aware he is without a weapon. But soon he realizes it is actually coming from the cradle as the sound echoes off the domed ceiling and walls.

Approaching it quickly but quietly he can't help but wonder how any parent could leave their child in a place like this. However before he has a chance to calm the little one he feels a hand rest on his arm as a soft voice remarks from beside him.

"Isn't she beautiful?"

Studying the child before him, Helo remains silent for a moment noting how the baby now giggles and smile content that she is no longer alone.

"Yeah, she kinda is."

He finds himself admitting as a smile begins to creep on his features. Karl never wanted children of his own, life in the military didn't exactly make way for family life but in this moment he can't help but feel an unspoken connection towards this child. The sight of her warms his heart though he can't quite explain why.

Moving forward Sharon leans into the crib and picks up the giggling baby who squeals in delight as she holds her. Cautiously Helo slowly extends his hand towards the little one whose chubby hands wrap around one of his fingers.

"Would you like hold her?"

She asks as if reading his thoughts. Nodding slightly he soon feels the weight of the child being transferred into his arms as the strange connection towards the baby grows. Still fascinated by his finger the child clings to it as Karl watches her noting the odd familiarity of her features.

Soft olive skin with pink undertones, a strong jaw and beautiful almond eyes with raven black hair with hints of chestnut brown she bears elements of both parents. Looking up at Sharon a look of confused joy crosses Karl's features, as he understands why he is brought here. An unexpected but oddly pleasant surprise, one he never thought he would be overjoyed to discover.

Touching his cheek Sharon smiles to him, her eyes warm with gentle affection.

"The hand of God has touched us. We are chosen, to be a part of God's divine plan."

Eyes flutter open as the sound of rain dancing on metal draws his attention. Helo's hand though lax still holds the gun that was once aimed at it (her). But where she (no…it) once sat, crouched and wounded staring at him with silent, expressive eyes, is now gone.

(A flush of fury, a pang of sadness) Helo rises to his feet cursing himself for believing her. So she has left me he thinks (abandoned) to himself. It's just as I thought (feared). Grabbing his small bad Karl sighs deeply deciding it's best to move lest she return with backup. But the sound of movement nearby catches his attention as he drops his bag and aims his gun before heading towards the noise (heart racing; queen of hearts or king of spades?) But another sight greets him as he falters, gun wavering watching as the rain soaked Cylon unaware of his presence is ill.

Lowering his gun Helo is torn between going to her aid as he used to and standing back in confusion, unsure what to make of this.

_…The hand of God has touched us…_

Her voice as in the dream whispers to him as images of the cradle flicker in his thoughts like pieces of a puzzle falling into place. A realization like thunder hits him as he stares at the crouched woman before him in utter shock.

"…How?…"

His barely audible whisper catches Sharon's attention as she takes a sharp breathe of air. He can't help but notice her body is shaky, still weak from the morning sickness. Yet she doesn't hesitate to face him. As their eyes meet world around them seems to stop as Karl can tell the she knows he is aware of her growing secret.

Breaking the silence she speaks softly, her voice soft and gentle almost soothing but it does little to calm the chill Karl feels in his bones as she answers his question.

"Because we are chosen to be part of God's divine plan."


End file.
